


Wish Of Koga

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Koga dreams about his lover.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: The 6ixth Session [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 8





	Wish Of Koga

Originally Published August 5, 2006

* * *

Koga didn't see his lover's lips meet his. The shock of the contact numbed his mind. Surrendering his body to his mate, he fell into another kiss.

Hands clutched his ass under his pelt. He growled and grinded like an animal into his lover, his cock's hardness against the other's softness couldn't be ignored. His mate's attention focused onto the space between his legs, to tickle and torment his flesh.

Fingers grasped his sack. The feel of his balls locked by his lover was like a punch knocking him off of his feet. Touch reached his cock. His knees shook reflexively. The toying of his hot, swollen head by the kissing of his mate's fingertips forced him to react instinctively, groaning and moaning and tearing-up.

He winced, head thrashing back, eyes rolling white. Blinded as if the world itself erupted into fireworks. His sex, ravaged by teasing, climaxed with another kiss.

Koga awoke to wetness oozing between his legs. His cock and sack throbbed though his orgasm subsided. He reached into his pelt, surprised by the volume shot.

"Oh, Kagome!" he muttered, her last sweet kiss still fresh on his lips.


End file.
